End of ShowRano
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: Ini adalah Show Rano terakhir! Bagaimana jadinya dengan kehadiran bintang tamu yang abal-abal dan Tenma yang makin hari makin gaje aja? Lalu...bagaimana dengan Aoi? Warning: kalo ga kuat, jangan dibaca XD This is pure randomness Collab fic with Achira 1412


End of Show_Rano

Rate: T

Genre: Humor

Disclaimer: Level-5

Story By: Achira1412 & PikoMidoSendoTenma

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Abal, Garing, dkk

= Perhatian =

Fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata, bukan bermaksud untuk menghina chara yg terlibat O 7 O)d

"Light, camera and Action!"

"Haloh para pemirsah bertemu lagi bersama saya cewek moe moe(?) nan imut dan cowok moe moe nan kamsepay ini.."

"Oke ini dalem.." kata Tenma pasrah.

"Lu emang kamsupay Ten, itu FAKTA.. Jadi kembali lagi di Show Rano!"

"SHOW BANGET!"

"Akhirnya, ada penontonnya" ucap Aoi sambil sujud syukur kayak dikasih sembako gratis di pasar murah /ganyambung

"Trima kasih para hadirin yang suka cita datang ke studio kami untuk melayat eh bukan, maksud untuk hadir di sini untuk ketularan sarap kami" ucap Tenma berterima kasih. Hadirinnya malah bengong. Aoi masih sujud syukur, dan akhirnya terciptalah hening cipta(?)

"Woi! Mulai acaranya! Kitanya kok ga dipanggil-panggil!" teriak seseorang dari belakang dan ternyata, itu Dylan. Wah udah keliatan bintang tamunye siapa = 7 =)ll Dan akhirnya Aoi pun bangkit dari kesyukurannya(?)

"Ehm ehm, o..ke...Langsung saja, kita panggil bintang tamu kita secara serempak, soalnya klo satu-satu butuh waktu seabad(?) ini dia.. mereka adalah... Hmm, mereka adalah... mereka siapa ten?" tanya Aoi yang ternyata ga tau siapa bintang tamunya.

"AH NDESO! Situ ga tau?" tanya Tenma balik. Aoi ngangguk dengan polosnya.

"APALAGI SAYA!" dengan capsclock jebol Tenma mengatakan itu yang minta dilempar pke batu se-studio.

"O-Oke, maap atas kesarapan kami..."

"KAMI? Loe aja kali!" seru Tenma.

"Loe juga dodol! Ya udah, dari kabar di pinggir jalanan di sebelah warung yg jualan gorengan(?) mereka ini disebut FFI All Star, jadi panggil saja FFI ALL STAR!" seru Aoi. Musik pun mengalun, para penonton sambil bencengkraman karena ga tau siapa bintang tamunya dan kayak apa wujud mereka, maklum WONG NDESO! PUAS PUAS! /heh / Dan... Inilah, bintang tamu kitaa! JENG JERENG JERENGGG!/apaini/

"UWAAAAAA GANTENGNYAAAAA!" sontak para pemirsah itu tewas di tempat /gagitu. Ya gimana kaga coba? Bintang tamunya itoeh semuanya GANTENG BEUDHH! /capsclock jebol / Okeh kita lihat masing-masing, ada Edgar ada Fidio, ada Dylan, ada Mark, ada Rococo, ada... Therese juga. Eh, tadi Author bilang semua nya ganteng ya? Maaf ralat, ga semuanya. Yg ga ganteng Cuma Dylan sama Therese /yagagitu /disepakjauh/

"Halo selamat datang, ngg... FFI All star?" sapa Aoi, atau dia malah bertanya? ._.

"E-Etto—Katanya FFI All star diundang, Endou nya mana?" tanya Fidio.

"Gausah dicari orang ndeso itu" jawab Tenma enteng.

"Bukannya ga mau undang sih, tapi ada bbrp alasan, pertama, jawaban Tenma itu bener dia terlalu ndeso, kedua dia udah mendahului kalian datang ke sini" jelas Aoi singkat jelas padat dan dimengerti secara bertahap(?).

1%

5%

25%

100% COMPLETE! OPEN YOUR FILES NOW

"Apuaaahhh? Dia sudah mendahului? DIA TIDAK SETIA KAWIN! Eh salah, tidak setia Kawan!" seru Rococo kemudian yg bikin 1 studio oh-jadi-budeg.

"WOI! Klo teriak jangan pas kuping dong!" protes Dylan yang kupingnya telah dirusak oleh suara bertegangan tinggi nya Rococo(?). /lukirainilistrik

"Lah gimana lagi, dia telah meninggalkan kita sebelum kita datang kemari, AKU TIDAK TRIMAA! PROTESSS!" triak Rococo sambil bawa-bawa spanduk keselamatan lalu lintas. Dan... APA NYAMBUNGNYA WAHAI ROCOCO! OAO

"... JANGAN ADA KERUSUHAN WAHAI PARA MAHLUK! Gue udah bertahun-tahun jadi host di sini..."

"Apaan! 1 minggu aja belom nyampe!" potong Tenma.

"Diem! Kenapa di acara gue selalu ada kerusuhan, WHYYYY!" tanya Aoi dengan penuh perasaan, oh-akting-yang-bagus.

"Ini acara sebenernya Humor atau Drama sih?" Mark angkat bicara.

"SINETRON!" jawab Tenma.

"Ya udah yuk akting" ajak Mark enteng. Woi, mau aja loe dibohongin sama yang masih di bawah umur /apa /ditendang Tenma

"Oke oke, karena lagi puasa saya harus sabar se-sabar sabarnya macam penjual bakso yang namanya sabar. Oke silahkan duduk di soffa " tawar Aoi dengan emosi tapi ditahan. Uhuhu, kasimiiin /heh/ Oke, mereka pun duduk.

"Oke, Tenma tawarin minuman" suruh Aoi.

"Oke mas mas, mbak mbak..-"

"Di sini ga ada mbak mbak woi" kata Dylan.

"Lah itu, yg rambut biru" ujar Tenma polos sambil nunjuk Edgar.

"WOI! GUE COWO! COWO SEJATHIIIIEE" seru Edgar dengan ohok-sungguh-alaynya.

"O...ke... Jadi pada mau minum apa?"

"Teh dorong" jawab Fidio nyante. Semua cengo sambil liat Fidio. Iyalah, TEH DORONG? Jadi lu minum Teh sambil di dorong-dorong gitu maksud moee(?). Sini, Author dorong-dorong aja X/D *kicked*

"Apaan noh?" nanya Therese bingung.

"Kan Teh tarik udah biasa, gantian ada teh dorong!" jawab Fidio simple yang minta dijitak satu persatu dari personil FFI All Star.

"Hadeehh, parah parah, yaudah minta, es jeruk, es kelapa, es apel, es mangga, es kurma, es anggur, es bluberi, es stroberi, es pisang, es melon, es semangka. Udah" pesan Dylan. LU MAU MBORONG HAH?

"ESsettan! Banyak buanget! Semuanya 500 rebu!" tagih Tenma sambil naik ke atas meja. WOI GA SOPAN WOI!

"Bayar bayar mbah mu kuwi! Ga punya uang!" seru Dylan ngotot.

"Lah terus situ ngapain pesen banyak-banyak hah!"

"WOI UDAAAHH! Jangan brantem!" lerai Aoi. Semua pun menatap Aoi. Aoi aja pusing punya nih acara.

"Udah, lu bikin aja sana, ambil air putih dah selesai!" suruh Aoi mengambil jalan atas, ga ke samping /apaini.

"Hm, jadi para FFI All star, kalian ini kan belum nongol ya, jadi kami masih penasaran, sebenernya kalian ini punya job apa?" tanya Aoi mulai pembicaraan.

"Ah ke-po!" protes Rococo.

"DIMANA-MANA TALKSHOW MEMANG KEPO MAS!" bentak Aoi dan akhirnya dia elus-elus dada sambil komat-kamit gajelas.

"Oh itu, gue dong.. Keren pekerjaannya!" pamer Edgar angkat bicara.

"Job lu apa mas?" tanya Therese.

"Pegawai Salon! MHUAHAHAHA!" seru Edgar tertawa bangga sambil kibas-kibas rambut. Apanya yg dibanggain coba? = 7 =)ll

"Alah, segitu doang! Gue dong!" kata Dylan tiba-tiba.

"Halah, emang kerjaan lo apaan?" tanya Edgar sinis.

"TUKANG KREDIT! Keren kaan?" pamer Dylan. Aoi sweatdrop. Edgar iri dan menoleh kebelakang 90 derajat dengan dramatisnya, memamerkan bahwa dirinya telah menjalani program iklan sampo sebagai modelnya.

"Apaan, Cuma itu? Lebih hebat gue dong!" pamer Therese sambil kaki yang kiri naik ke atas meja. AWAS! Meja jebol! GANTI 20 JUTA! Menginjak berarti membeli /heh

"Apaan sih, sok gaya lu Therese! Emang pekerjaan lo apa?" Tanya Rococo sinis.

"Gue dong, KB! Kuli Bangunan! MHUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" dengan bangganya Therese mengatakan itu sambil joget ala ubur-ubur dengan sungguh amit-amitnya bikin Author muntah 15 ember.

"Alah, gitu doang sombong lu! Pekerjaannya Mark lebih keren tau gak!" pamer Dylan. Heh! Lu pamer pekerjaan sopo? Yang punya Mark kok elu yang bangga.

"WOI! Yang punya pekerjaan kan Mark kok elu yang pamer!" tanya Fidio.

"Suka-suka gue dong, masalah buat loe?"

"WOI! ITU KALIMAT GUE! JANGAN PAKE! SEWA, BAYAR 50 REBU PER PEMAKAIANNYA!" protes Aoi. Halah! Enak temen kowe nduk nduk(?).

"Ga urusan! Jadi pekerjaan loe apaan Mark?" tanya Rococo mengacangi Aoi. Ayo kacangnya 1000 per bungkusnye.

"Gue? Gue kerja jadi... kasir!" kata Mark.

5%

10%

33%

49%

...

ERROR!

"HAH? Loe jadi mesinnya gitu?" tanya Fidio ga ngerti. Oke, hening sejenak untuk mendinginkan kepala.

"BUKAANN! Maksudnya, gue orang yang ngurus kasir BEGONOOHH!" seru Mark sambil triak-triak YANG PAS BANGET kena kuping Fidio, semoga kau ga budeg ya, EPIC /plak/ Tapi, THIS IS VERY EPIC YOU KNOW! Seorang yang cakep dan imut dan sangat AWESOME macam Mark dan digemari oleh para kaum hawa dan mungkin anda salah satunya, menjadi tukang kasir macam Squidward? O-EM-JIII! /AuthorLebay /kicked

"Triak sih triak, tapi gagitu juga kaleee!" kata Fidio yang entah sejak kapan dia jadi Korban Sketsa. BAGUS! TINGKATKAN KORBANMU ITU NAK(?) /shotdead

"Oke, lu pada mau tau kaga kerjaan gue? Mau tau aja apa mau tau bangeett?" goda Rococo.

"GA MAU TAU, TITIK! GA PAKE KOMA GA PAKE SPASI GA PAKE TANDA PETIK PLUS TANDA TANYA N'TANDA SERU! DENGAN BONUS CAPSCLOCK!" teriak semuanya kecuali Rococo dan akhirnya dia hanya bisa pundung di pojokan dengan keepican-nya, macam Kirino tempoe doloe(?).

"O...kee... Jadi, pekerjaannya Fidio-san ini apa?" tanya Aoi daripada dia dikacangin se-kacang-kacangnya(?).

"Pekerjaanku? SAILOR MOON! MHUAHAHAHAHA!" seru Fidio sambil naik ke atas meja dengan gaya power ranger. Aoi sweatdrop, dan semua hanya memberi applause atas ke-epic-annya Fidio. Memang, IT WAS EPIC! (?)

"Alah, gitu doang songong lu!" triak seseorang pada Fidio dan ternyata dia adalah rambut karamel(?), si Ten Ten eh salah, si Tenma.

"HEH! Nagapain lu ke sini! Mana minumannya!" protes Aoi.

"Ntar, gue mau pamerin ke-awesome-an gue dulu!" kata Tenma yang gayanya aduh-sok-banget-deh. Dan Aoi pingin gaplok Tenma pake sendal yang ia colong dari mesjid kemaren tapi ga jadi karena nanti puasanya batal.

"Emang lu kerja apaan heh bocah cilik!" kata Rococo yang bangkit dari kepundungannya tanpa diberi aba-aba(?) /apa

"Gue? LIAT DONG NIH BAJU! Jadi butler gue! HEBAT KAN?" pamer Tenma dengan gayanya oh-sok-imut-moe-deh(?). Aoi hanya cengo liatin Tenma. Apalagi FFI All star tuh, dan para bintang tamu kita ternyata malah KAGUM OH PARA PEMIRSAH! TIDAK BISA DIPERCAYAAHH!

"Tenma benar! Pekerjaannya itu paling EPIC di sini!" kata Fidio sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Tenma. Yang lain ngangguk.

"IYA SUMPAH HUEBAT BUANGETH! SALUT DEHH!" seru Rococo sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan meminjam beberapa jempol dari teman-temannya(?). Semenit seribu /plak.

"Harus kuakui, kau Anak muda yang sangat hebat, berbakti pada orang tua dan rajin menabung di bank nasional Spongebob" puji Edgar. Wait, BANK NASIONAL SPONGEBOB!? OAO /ganyante

"Uohohoho, iya dong, sapa dulu.. TENMA GITU LOOCCHH!" puji Tenma pada dirinya sendiri. Oh para FFI all star, kalian ini kesambet apaan sih? =w=

"TENMA-SENPAI! Ajarin kami supaya kami bisa seperti anda!" mohon Dylan sambil sujud ke Tenma.

"Eeehh?"

"IYA TENMA-SENPAI! Tolong kami!" timpal Therese. Aoi malah acak-acak rambut sendiri karena stress. Author tendang-tendang tembok gajelas karena para FFI All Star kayak lagi kesurupan, dan Tenma malah pamer tampang dan benerin kerah dengan sok imut moe-moe nya itu -_- TENMA! APA KAU SANTET PARA MAHLUK-MAHLUK INI? OAO /hush!

"Oh itu, urusan gampaang kok! Hehe" kata Tenma dengan sok nya itu. BARU GAYA LU SEKARANG! HAH! /Authoremosi /woiwoi

"Trimakasih trimakasiih!"

"Tenang murid-muridku, nanti akan Senpai ajarin supaya bisa seperti Senpai. Huahahaha" ujar Tenma yang diakhiri dengan tawanya yang aneh ._.

"UDAH CUKUUPP! GUE UDAH STRESS, OKE! SEKARANG MOHON KALIAN SEMUA, PERGI SANA!" usir Aoi dengan galaknya.

"Heeh, ga bisa gitu dong! Mereka kan minta ajar sama saya!" protes Tenma.

"TAPI INI OOT TAU GAK! Udah semuanya PERGI SANA JAUH-JAUH!"

"Bukannya tadi kamu yang undang kita? Kok sekarang diusir? KENAPA? HAH?" tanya Fidio dengan tegasnya. /asek(?)

"Iya, melanggar HAT!" seru Mark.

"HAT?"

"Hak Asasi Tamu!"

"Tapi saya punya HATR juga!" protes Aoi.

"HATR?"

"Hak Asasi Tuan Rumah! Jadi pergi kalian!" usir Aoi sekali lagi.

"Kalo mau pergi, kita ke mana dong?" tanya Rococo.

"Mau di bawa ke manaa.. hubungan kitaaaa" nyanyi Edgar. WOI! Ngamen Gratis oke? /plak

"Udah, kalian beli batagor sana!" suruh Aoi.

"DUITNYA!" kompak mereka meminta uang pada sang tuan rumah itu, atau mungkin nyonya rumah? O.o

"Nih, gue kasih! GOCAP YA! Udah pergi sono!" bentak Aoi setelah memberikan uang berwarna merah itu pada FFI All star yang kere nan sarap itu /kicked

"Huh, Aoi-chan jahat! Giliran aku jadi trending topic, mereka suruh pergi!" omel Tenma.

"Biarin, Tuan rumahnya gue! SUKA-SUKA GUE DONG! Oke kita ganti bintang tamu yang lain, dia ini adalah cowok cantik yang meski pertamanya dia memang dikira cewe, tapi ada gossip tidak enak tentang dia, makanya dia kami undang kemari, langsung saja kita panggil Afuro Terumi!"

Musik pun mengalun, lampu-lampu mulai membentuk disco lazy time(?), dan datanglah sang cowok yang oh-sangat-cantik sampai-sampai dikira Aoi mengundang banci salon nyasar dari lampu merah mana ampe ke acara elit (alias Ekonomi suLIT) ini.

"Halo, Afuro-san! Makasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk hadir di acara ini," sapa Aoi dengan ramah seolah-olah menyambut dewa…memang Aphrodi dewa sih, TAPI GA GITU JUGA KALE! /korban sketsa/

"Tunggu dulu! Ini…pelatihnya Kidokawa Seishuu?" tanya sang butler ga jelas yang sekarang banyak murid-nya. Beuh…memang deh Tenma, JAGONYA AYAM- eh salah, JAGONYA BOLA AMPE OTAKNYA JADI MIRIP AMA OTAK-OTAK(?).

"Iya. Kamu Tenma kan? Wah, saya penggemar-mu lho," kata Aphrodi yang membuat Tenma makin melirik-lirik ke lampu disco lazy time (baca: ke atas).

"Err…oke, Afuro-san silahkan duduk," ujar Aoi dengan senyum semangat disertai sweatdrop tsunami Mentawai(?).

"Nah, jadi begini nih Afuro-san…anda pelatih Kidokawa Seishuu kan?" Aoi pun memulai sesi wawancara gajelas-nya.

"Lha tadi kan udah ditanyain ama Tenma…masa iya sih host acara ini bolot kayak gini? Iya nggak penonton?" sahut Aphrodi yang sifatnya sudah beda IBO (baca: 180) drajat ama yang sebelumnya. Ah, masa iya sih si Ben Ten itu juga menjadi idola bagi dewa 19(?) kita ini juga?

"IYA!" sontak begitulah jawaban para penonton. Wah…penonton pengkhianat =.=

"Eh! Kurang ajar! Tau gini mending ga ada penontonnya!" Aoi memulai lagi penyakit menitannya. Padahal tadi udah bagus ga kambuh selama beberapa menit! Dan kayaknya bentar lagi ni orang batal =_= /apapula/

"Yaudah deh, peace men…ane kan cuma bercanda," Aphrodi mulai senyam-senyum lagi. Gila kali ya ni orang (digebukin Aphrodi Fans Club). Dan sejak kapan anda menjadi orang Betawi, hai makhluk yang stengah dewa stengah manusia seperempat banci salon?

"Oke oke, kembali ke…?"

"IPAD!"

"Yaudah deh, boleh. Ini saia cuma denger-denger nih, cuma denger-denger lho ya, sekali lagi cu-" kayaknya Aoi beneran minta digaplok pake keris halilintar-nya Boboi Boy.

"Iya, anda cuma denger-denger apa?" tanya Aphrodi yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran menunggu Pak Sabar kok dari tadi ga dateng-dateng /ganyambung/.

"Saya denger-denger anda punya murid yang yaoi di sekolah?" tanya Aoi dengan frontalnya yang bikin semua tamu di sana cengo; tanpa terkecuali Aphrodi ama Ben Ten, eh Tenma.

…

…

…

"WHET? SAIA PUNYA MURID YAOI?" mata Aphrodi pun terbelalak kayak ngeliat Tsurugi Kyousuke di-mixi-max ama Nanobana Kinako (apa jadinya tuh?).

"Ternyata…BUKAN RAIMON DOANG YANG PUNYA MURID YAOI!" sahut Tenma dengan proud mode ON. Woi Ten, siapa lagi di Raimon yang yaoi? (author malah pingin tau)

"Serius, setau saia; GA ADA YANG YAOI DI KIDOKAWA SEISHUU, TITIK!" teriak Aphrodi yang sekali lagi membuat para penonton harus minjem _earplugs _ke Squidward. Hadeh, hadeh…punya acara yang aneh juga sih; acara yang bikin orang budeg!

"Sudah pak, sudah…untuk membuktikannya kita panggilkan saja kedua murid yang disangka yaoi; Kishibe dan Izumi!" ucap Aoi yang membuat Aphrodi beneran pingin pindah ke pojokan macam Rococo tempoe baroe(?).

Musik pun mengalun, dan muncullah dua sosok yang seolah-olah menyatakan waktunya pundung bagi sang cowok cantik ndewo itu. Aoi kemudian menyalami kedua tamunya itu khas Jokowi (Jokowi mlulu!) dan mereka pun duduk…

.

.

.

dan tentunya di sofa ya, bukan di lantai kayak si Someoka NDESO (kicked with Dragon Crash).

"Jadi begini nih…saia DENGER-DENGER kalian itu yaoi?" tanya Aoi yang kayaknya ga takut diserang pake Triangle zzzzzz….(yah, author ketiduran).

" Yaoi? DEMI APA? Kita ini cuma BEST PREN!" sangkal Kishibe yang entah sejak kapan jadi anak tipe2 alay gitu yang sering mencakung di Kalimalang sana.

"Kita? Lu aja kali!" balas Izumi dengan mengadahkan tangan seolah nyanyi 'stop! kau mencuri dialogku!' /ditendang/.

"Jiaelah…di mana-mana itu best pren itu sepasang tau! SEPASANG!" Kishibe mulai ga nyante di depan anak-anak polos- eh, ralat…Aoi dan Tenma yang polos. Yang anehnya lagi…KE MANA PERGINYA SANG KANTOKU YANG SOK NDEWO BAGAIKAN GENDRUWO ITU? OAO

"Eh tunggu tunggu tunggu, apa-apaan tuh pake ngomong sepasang sepasang segala?" Tenma mulai curiga dengan hapuscouplecrackhapus yang satu ini.

"Maksudnye…sahabatan itu mesti dua orang! Ah elah, emang dasarnya orang LOLA…dasar telmi!" ejek Izumi habis-habisan yang makjlebjlebjlebjlebjlebnance pnusuk.

Alhasil, Tenma kembali lagi ke pojokkan paling pojok yang kira-kira hampir terhisap Cacing Besar Alaska (jauh amat Cacing Besar Alaska bisa sampai ke studio Show Rano O_O")

"Betawi, eh betewe…anda bisa tau rumor yang 1000000000% ga bener itu dari mana? Apa anda nguping di got sambil nyari tikus got, atau…piye?" tanya Izumi yang kayaknya udah ketularan sewotnya Aoi hanya dengan jurus 'tatap-mata-saya'.

"Oh, rumor itu? Dari pens saia!"

"Hah? Aoi? Pen-mu ajaib ya ampe bisa tau gosip gosip di pemukiman kumuh nan elit ini?" tanya Tenma yang baru saja selesai pundungnya gara-gara dengerin lagu Campfire Song ala Squidward (if-you-know-what-I-mean).

"Pen pen…PENNYA NOBITA TUH AJAIB!" sahut Aoi- eh bukan, Izumi O_O"

"Pens itu fans tau! Aoi kan wong Sunda!" lanjut Izumi lagi. "Izumi, bukannya lu wong sunda juga?" Kishibe mulai _sweatdrop_.

"Ya terus?"

"Kenapa lu bisa ngomong 'F'?" tanya Kishibe lagi.

"Siapa bilang orang Sunda ga bisa ngomong F? PITNAH!" ujarnya ditambah bonus kuah bakso bagi mereka yang kuah baksonya abis yang bikin Kishibe _sweatdrop _tingkat air pancuran di bundaran HI.

"Oke oke, jadi apa tadi jawabannya?" Kishibe pun mengalihkan Topik Safalas.

"Tumor- eh, rumor ga jelas ini saia denger karena ketularan fans-fans kalian tau! Fans kalian juga yang usul kalo persoalan ini bakal dibahas di Show_Rano!" tegas Aoi.

"DA***? SIAPA?" ini kok malah gantian sih si Izumi yang sewot =w=" Dan untungnya lagi dia emang udah batal puasa gara-gara kanker(?)nya itu.

"Mau tau atau mau tau bangettt?" tanya Aoi yang ketularan Rococo's syndrome (?).

"BANGET!" jawab Izumi dengan singkat, padat, jelas, tepat, tapi kurang akurat karena ga pake tahu/tempe-nya. /gagitu/

"Kalo begitu mari kita panggilkan saja tamu super special yang bahkan lebih special daripada mi ayam special; kita sambut….TULIP OBOR DAN BADAI PUYUH!" sudah bisa ditebak kalau itu sang butler gaje…yang jelas Aoi ga mungkin ngejelek-jelekin tamunya di depan kamera TV (tapi kalo Someoka ehemsuperduperjelekehem itu pengecualian).

Kemudian musik pun kembali mengalun-alunkan lagu ampe ke alun-alun yang di Jogja itu (jauh amat!) dan muncullah si duo Fire Blizzard terkenal ampe-ampe namanya dijadikan nama serial DS InaIre 2.

"Halo, Suzuno-san, Nagumo-san! Terimakasih sudah mau datang!" dan lagi-lagi Aoi menyapa tamunya ala Foke /lhakok/.

"Sama-sama, Aoi-chan," balas Suzuno. Sementara Nagumo…?

"Terimakasih, terimakasih…sama-sama dong!" sahutnya dengan kepedean tingkat (es krim) monas.

"Salah! Yang bener itu terimakasih dulu, baru sama-sama!" tegur Suzuno yang udah _facepalm _karena saking seringnya dibuat emosi oleh mantan- eh, teman yang satu ini (lagian juga dia ga mau batal puasa karena dah tiga taun batal mlulu =3=).

"Apa aja boleh! Yang penting hepi!" ujar sang rambut merah membara TULIP sambil memamerkan giginya yang baru tadi pagi disikat pake p*ps*d*nt.

"Ah kau ini…jangan ketularan gajenya klinik Tong Fang lah! Yuk, duduk dulu," ajak Suzuno. Ye…ini malah duduk tanpa disuruh-suruh ama si pembawa acara dulu. Gpp lah, biar Xensasional! /ga gitu juga kale/.

"Nah, sebelum kita mulai ke topik, saia sekalian nanya aja deh…pekerjaan kalian apa?" tanya Aoi sambil berharap ada yang pekerjaannya kerenan dikit daripada butler.

"Gue? Gue sih biasa…tukang es serut, belom berubah profesi gue," Suzuno menyeringai dengan bangganya. Aoi mulai bergerak ke pojokan.

"Halah, tukang es serut aja bangga. Gue dong…GURU!" kata Nagumo yang lagi-lagi memamerkan giginya kayak bintang iklan pasta gigi; tapi alhasil membuat Aoi kembali lagi ke kursi juragannya.

"Hah? Guru? Serius lu? Pasti ga ada muridnya!" Suzuno udah asumsi jelek-jelekan dulu. Dan Tenma sudah bertekad buat ga nawarin minum untuk kedua tamu xensasional ini.

"Heh! Jangan sembarangan kau! Muridku ini 1000 nyampe kali!" balas Nagumo…berarti, boleh sombong! /ketularan guru Pkn author/

"Hah? 1000? Serius?" Suzuno mulai tak percaya.

"Serius! Wong aku ga bisa ngitungnya!" jawab Nagumo yang disertai oleh sweatdrop berjamaah dan gubrak massal dalam rangka demokrasi /lho?/.

"Oke, kembali ke topik! Jadi saia denger kemaren kalian ngerekam adegan yang kalian PIKIR itu yaoi?" Aoi memulai kembali acara chat-chat(?)nya.

"Iya. Jadi itu gini…" Nagumo mulai bercerita.

…

"Pokoknya liat aja deh video-nya!"

GUBRAK!

Taunya malah ga jadi!

Ya sudah…mari kita lihat saja video rekaman para kameramen amatiran ini.

**Video mode: ON**

_Izumi dan Kishibe sedang berjalan-jalan di Planet Nun Jauh Di Sana (dikira Aliea no Sekai?)…nggak deng, boong…di bumi aja deh; ga usah jauh-jauh._

_Tiba-tiba…ada genangan air di tengah jalan…dan…dan…_

_IZUMI JATUH, SAUDARA-SAUDARA! /lebay amat/_

_Tapi, eh tunggu…nggak, dia ditangkep ama Kishibe, hanya saja…_

**Video mode: OFF**

"TUH KAN! APA GUE BILANG! MEREKA ITU YAOI!" Nagumo malah teriak-teriak di tengah pemutaran film perdana paling epic sejagad raya.

"Woi! Jangan teriak-teriak! Belom selesai tuh!" kata sang butler yang entah datengnya dari mana ntu anak yang baru selesai dari pundung.

Aoi mulai nyoba mencet-mencet lagi tombol di laptopnya.

"Apaan? Udah selesai tuh! Cuma segitu doang!" Aoi mulai lupa kalo dia masih puasa.

"Eh? Cuma segitu? Gitu doang mah apa yang dibilang yaoi atuh? Walaupun mereka memang sempat *sensor*…" yah…penonton kecewa.

"Waktu itu si Hiroto yang bilang! Kalo cowok ama cowok udah sempet 'begitu'…berarti mereka emang yaoi!" Nagumo malah tambah ngotot.

"Yah…Hiroto-san. Dia emang yaoi dari sononye!" cetus Tenma yang tak mau kalah sebagai anak yang masih kecil nan polos nan paling ngerti yaoi.

"Kalo yaoi itu ya harus ada pengakuan dari kedua belah pihak lah! Kalo kagak, itu namanya cinta yang nggak bertepuk tangan…kan mereka berdua ga mengakui! Kalo mereka ini, jangankan jatuh cinta…jatuh cintringtringtring aja kagak!" jelas Tenma sementara Nagumo mulai manggut-manggut. Btw, jatuh cingcangkeling itu apa?

"Lha terus…? Yang sebenernya yaoi itu siapa?" Suzuno malah bertanya.

"YANG YAOI ITU JUSTRU KALIAN!" teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba nyosor masuk ke studio tak berpenghuni- eh, maaf…ulang!

Seseorang tiba-tiba nyosor masuk ke studio dan ternyata dia adalah…

…

Si pemburu berkepribadian ganda (baca: Kariya Masaki).

"Suzuno-nii ama Haruya-nii kan yang sebenernya yaoi?" Masaki memulai wawancaranya yang kagak ada official2nya. Dan sekali lagi, WHERE IS APHRODI? /author kangen Aphrodi kali ye…/

"….FEY RUNE!" teriak Aoi yang memanggil si operator yang galau habis diputusin Beta, yang sebelumnya diputusin ama Alpha.

"Apaan? Saia ga bersalah kok!" katanya sambil angkat tangan.

Aoi malah _facepalm _dan…

"Apaan sih, Masaki? Telabang banget kau; telat datang pulang belakangan!" sahut Suzuno yang kemudian 'berlindung' di belakang Nagumo untuk menghindari serangan hujan sepatu dari Masaki.

"Yang ada juga teladan kale; telat datang pulang duluan! _Anyway_, ini acara kan?"

"Bukan, wayang!"

"Ye…serius atuh! Kalo ini emang acara, mana pembaca acaranya?" tanya Masaki yang sukses membuat sang butler gaje dan para bintang tamu (kecuali Aphrodi, because he is menghilang) mematung di tempat. Masaki malah jadi tambah bingung.

"Lha iya kan? Mana pembawa acaranya?" lanjutnya.

Dan panjang umurnya, panjang umurnya- /kicked/ Aoi baru saja lewat sambil membawa koper yang gedenya melebihi Kabeyama yang dipompa.

"Eh eh eh, Aoi! Ente mau kemana?" tanya sang butler yang mendadak punya logat Betawi.

"GUE MENGUNDURKAN DIRI! Capek tau nggak ngurusin bintang tamu yang ga karuan dan punya butler yang ga jelas kayak kamu!" celotehnya yang makjlebjlebjlebjlebjlebnance pnusuk ditambah sambel extra pedas .

"Ya elah…Aoi, plis…jangan tinggalin aku lah!" Tenma mulai merengek.

"Apa susahnya ngomong? SMS ga pernah, nelpon ga pernah!"

"AKU INI GAPTEK!" jawab Tenma sambil guling-gulingan di lantai sambil mewek ala iklan Soho Yu.

"Ah elah, ga mau tau! Gue mendingan minggat ke kampung gue terus buka puasa bareng ayam kampung yang kemaren baru dibeli ama pembantu gue di Pasar Kampung!" Aoi pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kita semua…

PENONTON KECEWA!

Eh tunggu…tiba-tiba, datanglah si Arie Untung- eh salah, Hikaru ke studio. (ngapain ntu anak?)

"Apakah saia ketinggalan sesuatu?" tanyanya. Jiah…dateng-dateng malah nanya gituan.

"Seseuatuuuuuu banget!" balas Masaki sambil dilebay2in yang bikin Hikaru mikir ni orang kesambet apaan.

"_Anyway_, karena pembawa acaranya minggat…lebih baik kita lanjut saja," Tenma mulai mengambil alih acara xensasional ini.

"Tenma, ga ada bintang tamu lagi…udah abis nih!" kata Fey yang tiba-tiba nongol lagi di antara kumpulan makhluk itu.

"Whut? Udah abis? Oke deh…kita tidak akan berjumpa lagi di Show_Rano…!?"

Dan Tenma dapat balasan…

"TERBAIK SIH TERBAIK TAPI GA GITU JUGA KALE!"

**A/N: Oke…sekilas pesan singkat dari author XD**

**MidoPikoSendoTenma: **_**hontou ni yokatta**_** bisa bikin fic collab ini XD Manalagi ternyata banyak juga yang suka O_O Maaf kalo fic ini malah jadinya garing =3= Yang penting hepi! Terimakasih dukungannya buat duo author super gaje ini :3**

**Achira1412: ****Trima kasih bagi yg telah membaca + nunggu beberapa lanjutan fic Show_Rano, semoga amal ibadahnya diterima di sisi-Nya Amien 8"D **

**Yosh! Sekian dulu fic collab dari kami…nantikan karya-karya berikutnya ya! XD /kaloada/**

**Anyway, mind to review?**


End file.
